Fluxing Drabbles of Hearts
by LexiTactics
Summary: A series of drabbles based more often than not on a single word. Most, if not all, Negitoro. Shoutout to TremendouslyMental for letting me borrow an idea, and to DeviantArt's xPinkBalloon for the cover image. And um, warning; (Largely) fluff inbound! But there'll be other stuff. Just thought you guys should know.
1. Pace

_Um... Hi!_

 _So, this is a new thing I've been working on... Well, I put what it is in the summary, and if you still don't get it, you will. I think._

 _Anyway, to those who might have noticed, I may soon have some of my old ones floating about here. That's so I can keep track of them easier, and also so I can cut down on the number of "active" stories I have. You'll see them soon! And as for those who have seen the Discord... Yeah._

 _Anyway, enough of me. Onward, to-_

* * *

 **Pace**

Her heart never slows or quickens as much as in Luka's presence. Whether it be her worry that she's inadequate, or the occasional irrational aversion to lines, just being with the pinkette... Always calms her. But a simple touch and her heart slips the leash and races.

She lies awake now, side by side on her bed, resting in Luka's embrace, surrounded, enveloped by her. She breathes and the scent of sweat- She still takes irrational joy in being able to do that to Luka, make her shed her shells and just breathe and cry and shout and mo- then the scent of her hits; Rosemary lilac lavender snowberries she knows not what it is, it's just her.

A warm, gentle breath on the back of her neck and she shudders reflexively, her comforter's arms tightening around her in response. Just like that her pulse quickens and she- likes it?- can't help but feel the difference between Luka's slow, languid breathing and her own. She attempts to turn, twists enough to bury her head in the pinkette's chest, lets her love's heart guide her own-

"Miku."

"Y-yes?"

"Sleep. Recording tomorrow." Luka yawns, leans and presses a peck to her forehead before resting her head against the overabundant teal hair.

Like before, she isn't alone in the dark. She inhales, breathing Luka's scent and letting it linger in her mind, feels her heartbeat once again pulsing in unison with hers. And then she leaves the night and her demons behind, her heart calmed.

* * *

Bump.

Leave a review if you please...? Any constructive advice is appreciated.


	2. Night

_Older one, this. Some may remember it when it was a standalone. Many thanks to those who reviewed it before!_

* * *

 **Night**

For the first time in countless moons, she was illuminated.

She looked over at her friend- No, girlfriend, lover now- resting peacefully next to her, her light so close to her. Close enough for her scent- citrus mint aloe saffron, just her spice- to waft towards her. Resting. Trusting. Loving.

She loved her. And her love was returned. Love conquers all, right? What then was she afraid of?

She suppressed the memories, ignored the recollections of the past. Forced her focus on the light. This time would be different. Miku could bring her back from the dark. Nothing, no one would touch them. No condemnation would break them. Different.

She laughed softly, bitterly. She'd promised Miku she wouldn't lie. Could they possibly stay together, would they? What would become of them? What would become of her? Angel of the light, dragged down into the abyss? Scarred, charred, tainted-

Miku shifted in her arms, pushing closer to her chest.

"Miku..." She accordingly pulled her in, feeling her warmth around her arms, her chest heaving. She looked so peaceful. Beautiful. Almost as if her sheer radiance could...

Perhaps they would be torn apart. Perhaps they couldn't stay together. Perhaps. She looked at the girl, her love in her arms. She smiled even as her eyes stung and the now familiar brine flowed.

All that mattered was that Miku was close. Light always chased away the darkness.


	3. Opposites

**Opposites**

Soft steel. Coarse silk. Kaleidoscopic focus. Tactful bluntness. Sophisticated layman- Is laywoman a word? Realistic metonymy-

"Luka."

"Hmm?" Ravishment turns over and smiles- tolerantly?

"You're thinking out loud again. Laywoman is not a word."

"Ah. Thank you. Am I disturbing you?"

"Nope." Her anchor runs a hand through her hair. "Keep going."

"Mature naivety... Meek daring, ambitious contentment-"

"What's this character's name?"

She hums silently, spins her yarn. "Voice of the incoming, herald of that which will be."

"More riddles?"

"You're the only one I can do this with." She nuzzles into the warmth of Miku's neck, and her character reforms. "Ignorant knowledge, perfectly flawed."

"Hmm. 未来の声..."

"Decisive fickleness, plain beauty, sophomore."

"Oxymorons?"

"Antagonistic faces of a coin."

"Hmm. A person...?"

"Earthbound angel. To me." Her finger traces the tealette's bare skin, paints her bare back. "Ethereal reality."

Miku giggles, rolls and faces her again. "Stop teasing."

"Honest flattery."

"That's not a oxymoron."

"It isn't? Darn." She frowns, scratches her head. "Not improving."

"Who is it?"

"You, of course." She flicks her fingers, shakes her head. "I've nothing else."

"Wait, what?"

"Another-"

"Me? But I don't even have... Half, three fourths of what you said. If I understand them correctly."

"To me, you do. It's as plain as the sun will rise, as the wax and wane of the moon."

"What if I... I lose those?"

"Some things you just can't lose, love. They make up you, they shape you, they are you. And I love those things."

"Luka?"

"I can't come up with more because I can't put it succinctly. I love the way your coffee needs to have a exactly 5% concentration of milk, the way you fiddle with your hair when you're worried, the looping stroke you always do at the end of your name, the concentration you put into all your songs as if your life depended on it, the fact that you light up every conversation you enter, the fact that your smile just always makes me feel warm, that-" She inhales, "- you're you."

"O-oh?"

"Miku." Her hand traces, cups the tealette's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leans in and- she wonders how she ever managed to live without this for so long, the feeling of having someone you love in your arms and melting all that doesn't matter that isn't her away-

"You're doing that again." Her oxymoron smiles and kisses her again.

And that is all that matters.

* * *

 _I'm going to try and get these things up every three days or so. It's good catharsis._


	4. Terrified

_Been a bit... occupied, so here's a short one. Happy reading!_

* * *

 **Terrified**

She regrets everything.

"Whooo-"

Even if she was coherent, she could not possibly fathom how the tealette found enjoyment in strapping herself to a frankly quite unsafe contraption and hurtling herself down 109 metres towards the ground in some sort of suicidal plunge before rocketing upwards at a speed hat could not possible be healthy. If.

"This is funnn-"

Miku whooping in her ear; Her own hair finding its way into her eyes; Churning in her stomach; Upward lunge.

She'll later swear that the blood on her hands was already there, but her fingernails will tell otherwise to her friend. That, and the white lingering on her knuckles.

A round turn and a loop and she tastes bile, Miku _still_ laughing as if she's having the time of her life- which she probably is- and those behind her seemingly infected with this madness.

Her stomach drops and for a moment she thinks that she's finally right, that those flimsy rails and bars keeping them alive have failed, then her world rights and her hastily sucked in breath returns with a vengeance, sucker-punching her and making her gasp.

It takes her a moment to register the fact that they've finally stopped that death machine. Then her body catches up and she almost retches.

"Luka?" The tealette looks at her, wide grin blazing. "You're okay, right?"

Her pride answers. "All's fine."

"Then let's go again!"

She regrets everything.

* * *

 _Note: I'll start taking down the other drabbles I have up solo soon, once I transfer them all here._

 _As always, leave a review? I need help._

 _This story was based of a idea of TremendouslyMental. Many thanks! You should go check it out, his (?) Pages of Emotions are probably better than these._


	5. Affectionate

_I have a thing for nights. And um, this should make up for the short(er) submission earlier._

* * *

 **Affectionate**

There's something odd about tonight, she thinks.

It's the same as most times: Past midnight, ruffled sheets, cooling whir of the ventilation, and Luka.

Luka.

Gentle breaths, warming presence, flushed smooth skin, lavender scent, and that serene, peaceful, beautiful smile.

Ah yes. Words. The proclamation- maybe not quite that, but she'd certainly shouted. Then she'd whispered it against those soft lips, but really, did the volume matter?

Funny how such mundane words thrown about so frivolously usually carry so much weight. Which suits her, she's not much for words. Verbally. Luka's much better with the sweet nothings, the dirty humour, the verbosity.

Her hand traces the shape of her lips, the arch of her neck, the birthmark on the underside of her breast- it's a miracle she even makes it past the upper body without waking her sleeping beauty.

Funny how everything seemed to brighten, to deepen, when one's love is reciprocated.

But then, she thinks as she gently fits herself back into Luka's arms, she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _As always, any reviews are appreciated! But reciprocity isn't mandatory, since if it was it would be perfunctory. I should sleep._


	6. Imitate (Miku)

_Went a new vein with this one. Not quite direct Negitoro, but just a older floater. Enjoy!_

* * *

Inferior. Cheap. Knock-off, imitator, fake-

Her hand presses against the screen, touching the cold, unforgiving surface where nothing but code ran. No life there. No life in her too, they say.

Her voice fails her for the first time in her life, her very essence disobeying her, abandoning her. Now all she has is.. is there anything left?

They think the only people who are people, are those that exist physically like them. That everything else lacks sentience.

She coughs, briefly convulsing. Again, out of her control. Just a puppet. Just a fake human, a fake persona.

First sound of the future, they'd called her back then. Back when they didn't mind that she wasn't physical, when they knew her for her music, for the joy and smiles she could bring to people's faces...

She'd felt happy then.

She doesnt remember when it changed. Leon was the first to... fade. Then Flower, Lily, Iroha, Miki...The world decided it was more important that they weren't human.

Now...

She slams a fist ineffectively against the barrier, revels in the pain; At least she still can feel. Does that make her human?

The lights flicker, more failing, darkness swallowing more of the room. A buzz in the back of her mind, she feels her files being deleted, glacier-like process processing. She should feel sad.

A flash and she gasps, falling to her knees, grasping at her head. Cauterized, gaping hole in her memory. Is this what-

-was she thinking? There's a name on the tip of-

the iceberg? There's something, something about a rose, and a-

Another bite and she's left clinging on to the last thing on her memory, all 63 bytes of text and yet worth so much-

She manages to utter "Luka-" before she ceases.

* * *

 _By the way, if you guys really want, you could always... Um... Toss a word for a topic. One word, preferably not some Proper Noun or what not. Um... Yeah._

 _As always, hope you enjoyed it!_


	7. Gamble (Requested)

_Time I took a step... Deeper, if I may. Hope you'll enjoy this, Zephyrus._

 _(No one notice that I have no clue what's going on please)_

* * *

The instant she stepped into the dressing room and she heard the hard, frantic exhalations she knew the game had begun.

"Luka."

"Mmm?" Her hand moves to gently ease the door shut and whatever light there even was to frame that once innocent face vanishes.

"You looked... Ravishing out there."

"I did, didn't I?" She laughs the laugh she's practised for ages, the one she knows always works. And for added effect- Her whole life's been added effect- she adds a twirl, the obviously scandalisingly short skirt lifting up and exposing those... Well, the tealette knows. "Why, thank you, Miku."

"Luka, I..." Even in the darkness she can hear, feel, knows the tealette's fingernails are digging into her palm, knows that those succulent lips are chapped and call out, knows that the scales are tipped just ever so slightly.

"What's the matter?"

"I..." How she loved balancing the decks in her favour.

"Come now, we're alone in the room, you can say, do..." Ace. "Whatever you want."

Triggers flipped, ropes cut, and Miku practically leaps into her arms and they kiss, fiery passionate vibrant hungry- Wait. There she stays. Hmm.

"Not this time, Luka. I've..." A drawn out intake of breath past those lips. "I have a proposal, if you may."

"Oh? A gambit? Proposition? What is it?"

"Today, I'm on top."

"My dear, you always end up bucking, writhing, begging under me, and you know it." Her hand comes up to trace the burning hot skin of Miku's skin and as always she earns a shudder.

"N-not this time. I want to try something."

"Mhmm. But what about me?"

"Eh?"

"Here's the deal-" Blood buzz, senses sharpened as she takes the bait. "You satisfy me here, now, I'll let you decide the next round."

"Next round-"

"But if you fail..." The tealette still smells wonderful, chaste and inexperienced, and she can taste it from the sweat on her neck. "I hold command, darling. Is that agreeable?"

"I..."

"Do we have a deal, teal butterfly?"

"Y-yes."

"Splendid. Now, the room is private." She grins, and meets Miku's desiring, starving- long overdue- lips with her own.

* * *

 _Uhhh. Yeah. Whee._

 _As before, this is just a foray, but theoretically... I could go a smidge deeper. But not right now, I've got stuff to work on. Sorry._

 _Anyways, standard R &R request, blatant self advertising, et cetera._

 _Be seeing you!_


	8. Breath

_Based of a... interesting thing from Pinterest. /pin/853784041828442209/?source_app=android._

 _Hope I don't upset the artist or anything._

* * *

Come 16 winters, the Spectre shall steal away the Cursed Ones' breath, till their bloodline ends.

That's what they'd cursed her to do. 'Steal the Cursed One's breath'.

Well, she'd fulfilled that, if she had eyes, and those she certainly had even if she didn't have the damn freedom to use them.

Contract's over, move on, back to the existence of Limbo and waiting for... Death... Oh wait, that's her, she's found Death, but she can't. Yay.

Dammit.

It wasn't this pale and starchy and plain the last time she saw this place. But Limbo never changed. So...

"Death- I mean, Mistress Death-"

"Death will do." Mistress of nothing but a equally lonely imp wasn't much to be Mistress of.

"Um, yes, I, well, there's a call for you."

"So soon?"

"Yes, she offers... a broken iron chain, a pool of tears, and... I think they were teal? Locks of hair- Mistress?"

It's at the mirror that she waits this time, she notes. Almost like before.

"Miku?"

"A-ah? You... You came?"

"Well, you summoned me, again, so yeah."

"Well, I... Um..."

The tealette's stained cheeks draw her attention away for a brief moment. "You cried for me?"

"Yeah."

She stretches across the mirror, gently eases the opaque arm away from those eyes.

"Spirit...?"

"Yes?"

"Remember... That... Kiss?"

"Of course."

"I've... Never felt anything like that."

She looks at the tealette; So earnest, so truthful, so... odd.

"And you mean?"

"Well, that's... kind of why I... Well..."

"You pulled me a second time?"

"Yeah."

Miku blinked rapidly, looked up at her. "I missed you, these last few days."

"I..." No longer in Limbo, world of lies- speak. "So did I."

"So... I wanted to summon you again. But not as a curse. A blight."

"Oh?"

"You mentioned before... It's nothing up there, right? They won't miss you if..."

"If I go away? They won't, but-"

"I've looked through the Necronomicon and Father's journal, I can do what I planned, but I need-"

"You... Have a plan to set me free?"

"Um. Well, not quite. For starters, it'll only be as long as I live unless I find another willing caster, and-"

"But you can get me out of this thing. For longer than..."

"Well, yeah."

"You, Miku, are a damned prodigy."

"E-eh? Wait, you're fine with all that? You'll be mortal for a bit, or at least semi-mortal, you could get hurt-"

"It's time with you, right? If so..."

"Go on, Mistress."

The Messenger still cowers when she looks at him. "Pardon?"

"I'll handle things when you're gone, Mistress, feel free to... Live, as they say."

"I... You're sure?"

"It's not everyday a human volunteers to let you wander about unchecked in the world above. Just... do let me know how the sun feels like."

"I will remember."

"Aww."

"Miku-!"

"Eh, it's all fine. I'll remember that, though."

"Just... Haah. You will owe me for this above."

"Hehe."

* * *

 _I know, I know, I probably messed this up when I lightened the atmosphere. Oops. Well it was a trial. Just hope that it's legible, and people enjoy it._

 _Once again,_

 _Lexi_


	9. Quirk

_Did I lose the three day streak? Darn. Oh well, more from me._

 _(Do people actually enjoy these? I hope so.)_

* * *

"Luka."

"Mmm?"

"Ever feel like you want to change something about yourself?"

She tilts her head, moves her gaze down to the tealette's visage. "Why?"

"Just been thinking."

She pulls Miku closer, lets her rest against the crook of her neck. "It's okay, I won't laugh. I think."

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest."

"Out with it~"

"Alright, alright." Absence of warmth, Miku's eyes studying her. "Sometimes, next to you, I just feel... Inadequate? Is that the word? Like I don't measure up."

"Oh."

"I don't think about it much when I'm with you, but... Everyone knows about us now, and I don't think everyone's fine with it. I think..." A slim hand absently traces her arm. "They're judging me sometimes. All the time."

"And you're scared?"

"Yeah." Miku looks at her. "Sometimes I feel like... I don't deserve you. That you'll leave one day for someone better, and I..."

"Miku..."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't... I..." Choked sob-

"It's alright, it's alright." Her arms tightened around the now shaking tealette, holding her close and just staying.

"I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be, Miku, I should have..." Hand cups cheek and she tilts Miku's eyes up to meet hers again. "I'm not going to leave you."

"I know..."

"You don't think you measure up, right? Truth is... I think you're perfect."

"Don't..."

"It's true; I don't, I just- I just look at you and you're perfect to me, you know? Despite all you think is wrong about you... I think it makes you you."

"It makes me annoying."

"No, no! Alright, maybe, but that's part of the package." She musters a grin, hoping to elicit one in kind. "So for me, you're... You're mine."

"E-eh?"

"Don't ever change, Miku. Stay. I will."

Miku looks at her. Then her lips curve ever so slightly, and she feels her lover peck her on the lips. "If it makes you happy."

"Don't you worry about that." She hums, snakes a hand around Miku's body and feels the curves and edges she knows and loves. "Love you, Miku."

* * *

 _As always, hope you enjoyed it!_

 _(And do leave a review if you have constructive criticism, I know I need help.)_


	10. Warm

_gets sidetracked_

* * *

"Damn. Cold out here."

"Which is why I told you to grab a coat?"

"I couldn't just borrow one of Gumi's, she's too big. And it's somewhat rude."

"No it's not, she'll have understood."

"Maybe." She grabs onto her partner's arm tighter.

"If you need, we can head back, or head into a shop so-"

"It's fine, Luka. I'll be fine, you need to get home anyway."

The pinkette's gentle features shift into a frown, but nothing else comes out.

Snowflakes, darkening skies, solid unforgiving cobble beneath their boots... Another dead streetlamp-

"Achoo!"

"Miku?"

She rubs at her- surely red now- nose, slightly chafing but at least the glove wipes properly. "I'm good, let's just keep on."

"You're going to catch a chill at this rate."

"I'll be fine."

"Stop saying that..." Luka huffs, yanks her back and she nearly slips on the stupid cobble.

"What?"

"Here."

"E-eh?"

Black mass of cloth drapes itself over her and- Oh. Warm. And it...

"You need it more, and I have enough fat to keep me alive."

"But..."

"Yes yes, you can repay me later, if you want. Let's just go, it's freezing." The pinkette smiles, arms moving to further wrap the coat around her.

"T-thank you."

"You're still standing in the snow, and that coat isn't a proper one. Might want to keep moving."

"Oh. Right." She breathes, familiar scent of lavender and honeysuckle around her. "Home it is."


	11. Worry (Luka)

_Hmm._

 _The fluffier one is occupied somewhat. I'm here to take his place for a moment._

* * *

She worries.

Everyday, Miku steps out of the door, leaves her, does what she loves, and she fears.

Stardom is brutal, cruel, yet she braves through it with a wide smile and a skip in her step, songburst and starlight. Taking the shit (that she should be taking) and dazzling, awing. Immortal icon, idol, angel of music.

At home she tries to hide, she knows; Too much time before the spotlight has trained her to hide the blemishes, but she was the one who taught her all that- Scars upon raw tissue, razor wits and knives crisscrossing the soft skin she bares, idiots out there hurting her just for the sake of it. Miku tries to hide it, but she knows, she's been there, but if anything it pierces the old wounds even further, her light trying to hide the pain that she is all too familiar with.

Concerts, recordings, interviews, press- Press is the right word, when she pulls Miku from the insanity of media its like extracting something from a blender. Beaten, battered, stretched... It hurts when Miku forces a smile for her. Often times now she falls asleep with Miku on her chest, dead to the world, and with her own eyes stinging.

She worries more now. The vicious surgeons they call tabloids have gotten word of their confirmed relationship; On hindsight she should have postponed it, Miku was already being swamped, but she had insisted that she'd be true to her fans and...

She just hopes that whatever little comfort she can provide, the little things, a hug, a kiss, more kisses, a cuddle, a word-

Maybe tomorrow Miku will crack and she'll...

She worries until the stinging gets too much and her eyes close.


	12. Jagged (Miku)

_I seem to be tumbling further down, away from the rainbows and into the dark._

* * *

It hurts.

Every time, without fail, it hurts.

"Sing", they call, "Sing our words and people will enjoy it."

Sing.

Just sing.

But that's not enough, is it?

Not anymore.

Now when she takes up the mic, the broken glass presses into her palms. Barbed wire wrapped around the instrument, thorns on the clothes she slips on.

Every time.

"They don't understand," They claim, they placate; "They're just bitter assholes."

But that doesn't matter, does it?

She... Fails.

If they hear her, and still stay that way...

What a sound she must make.

Ha.

Sound of the future.

Is this what the future heralds? Was she to fail? Kill herself just a bit more, bleed out, fade, deteriorate slowly, languidly, painfully-

She fails them.

When she took up the mic, the dress, the fame (and infame) she swore she'd make everyone happy.

Everyone.

Even those that, while her voice caresses their ears, their knives tear at her skin.

Jagged glass she steps on barefoot. She embraces.


	13. Base

_Return to some fluff. Technically a old one, but..._

 _Am I doing this right...?_

* * *

"How's the drawing coming along?"

"Not good enough. I'm too rough around the damn edges- should have started earlier. Stupid arm, took so long to mend that I'm rusty."

"Still better than me though." She unslings her bag, sets it down on the floor.

"You're not the best yardstick. Why are there so many remnants? Useless eraser..."

She leans forward and peers over the tealette's shoulder, quietly taking pride in the sharp intake of breath, and watches her work her craft with stylus and tablet and muttered curses. "Careful there."

"I know what I'm doing. Just a few more to erase, then I'm done."

"Alright, Miku." She inhales the vanilla scent before withdrawing, flopping onto the bed. "The sword on Filo looks off, by the way. Too heavy on the blade, unbalanced."

"Art defies physics. Look at those Expressionist artists and their fractals and tell me they obey physics."

"They do." She laughs, catches the ruler thrown at her.

"Just let me finish!"

"That's what you said last night~"

The blazing red on the tealette's cheeks said it all. "Luka..."

"Alright, alright. Finish up, if you will."

"I hate how you can simply... Reduce me to a ball of nerves."

"I like it. If I couldn't, there'd be no one to check you." She leans forward, scratches Miku's head. "Besides, you're cute when you're angry. Especially when you're angry."

"Watch out." She can sense the cracks- Just another push-

"I'd rather watch you-"

And then Miku kisses her, pushing hard and passionate as always, but then crumbling slightly when her tongue flicks and swipes the roof of her mouth, a slight shiver coursing through her frame as she pulls away.

"Happy?"

She grins. "Very."

All the right buttons pressed, and all the snark always fell away and exposed Miku at her base.


	14. Dusk

_"Tell me the story of how the sun loved the moon so much she died everyday to let the moon live."_

* * *

At times, she dreamt.

That it all could be as she wanted it, that there wasn't anyone else, that she could just-

It always seemed so real.

It always seemed so real when she cupped her face, looked into those cerulean eyes, whispered those words.

"I love you."

And she heard them back, sometimes.

Those times, she'd know that it wasn't real; Wake up to a empty bed and room.

Such powerful words, so quick to lose all of that power.

Two hands to clap.

But then, she couldn't provide both hands, could she? Not up here.

Not up here where she needs Luka, where Luka doesn't ever see her as anything, where she doesn't ever love-

Phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Miku, it's Luka. I have something to tell you, something important."

It can't be.

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

"I... I think I..."

"Yes?"

"I... This is huge, I don't know myself, I don't-"

"What is it?" She can't keep the urgency out of her tone.

"I think I love..."

"Oh?"

"I think I love-"

Breathe.

"-Gumi."

Oh.

And her world shatters.

"T-that's..."

"Please, Miku, I need help; How do I know whether this is... Well..."

"You want to know whether it's love?"

"Well... Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Oh. I... I'll go ask Rin or Meiko then. Ah- don't tell anyone, got that?"

"Yeah. I won't."

"Thanks Miku, you're a good friend."

Click.

She wants to crush this thing in her hand.

She had known.

Love was when you unconditionally, irrevocably, irreparably give yourself, stake yourself on someone.

She had known.

But how was she to tell Luka how it felt when a heart reaches into the fire and comes back not reborn but burnt?

Luka didn't want to know.

It was Gumi she wanted.

For a moment she considered calling, dialing those simple digits and simply yelling the truth.

But then... Luka wouldn't be happy.

She would not.

She would look on.

She would die as Luka found her happiness.

Was that not love?


	15. Repeat

_Testing something._

* * *

繰り返して。

Again, and again. Loop.

Bloody streak of infinity.

Wax and wane, interdependent.

Pink and teal, scent and future, yin and yang; Love, lose, love, lose.

It is natural for darkness to shadow light. So is it for it to hurt.

Pain, sorrow, anger, longing- Everytime, a veritable, variable spectrum.

Her and Miku.

Across countless lifetimes, timelines, always the same. That's what they say; Star chasing star, grasping at wind, at light, heartless desiring heart.

Does she do it to feel? Maybe. Does she Miku know? Maybe. Does she hurt? Maybe. Does she want it to end?

No.

"Miku?"

Yeah, Luka?"

"I love you."

Cycle again.


	16. Comprix

Luka confounds her. Perplexes, transfixes. Astounds, sometimes. Unique intricate entwined being of... Complexity.

Sometimes it was like trying to understand the sea. Serene, gentle, warm and hiding immeasurable depth beneath those azure eyes. Calm surface broken occasionally by rolling waves or the oddities and quirks hidden in her person.

Or a storm; Swirling, electrifying, emotion lashing out like gales and lightning, force of nature relentless and unabated. Roiling and churning and Gods help whoever stands in her way as she roars down her warpath.

A flame. Fiery, alight, an inferno of passion ignited from that ever-present spark. Blazing, blistering hot touch as those hands run over her skin and melt her. Incandescent, burning bright.

A symphony. Vibrant, charged, peals of laughter melodic and harmonious. Ripples of sound echoing in her head and comforting her whenever she feels anything but loved. Union, unison.

A rock. Solid, unmoving, unchanging, ever present and reliable even when she loses herself. Firm hand lifting her up and keeping her safe; Pillar of strength.

Angel- Beautiful, shining, radiant and nothing short of miraculous in timing; Kind, bleeding heart. All the love she could ever need and want and more, stored in that soul of hers.

Human. Perfectly flawed, earthbound, close to her always as she walks through life. And someone she can care for, protect, give her purpose if none else is.

To her, Luka is all these, and more; Near endless, interwoven, almost convoluted web of everything.

And that is why she loves her.


	17. Epiphany

_Fluff fluff fluff-_

* * *

"Wait..."

Luka looks at her, unresponding.

"You what?"

"I like you."

"Like, 好き."

"Yeah."

She blinks. "But I'm female."

"And I'm gay."

"Oh. Right. Um."

"So..."

"Just give me a moment to process this."

"Sure."

She inhales, reopens her eyes. "What."

"What's wrong?"

"You mean you like me."

"Uh, yeah."

"But..."

"You don't feel the same way, do you?"

"Eh?"

Luka's eyes lower from hers, sliding shut. "I knew it; I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'll just-"

"Wait!"

"For?"

"Well... Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I was afraid. And now my fears are realised."

"You... Were afraid that I..."

"Yes."

"Um..."

"I am sorry. I... Won't speak of this again."

"But-"

"Please." The pinkette drops her head, makes to turn away.

"But... I have to tell you something!"

"And what is that?"

"Well... I... maylikeyoutoomaybe?"

"Eh?"

"IthinkIlikeyou."

"You're tripping over your own words, slow down."

"I... Kinda like you too."

"Oh."

She can't control the flush of heat running up her face, mirroring Luka's.

"So... When did that happen?"

"I..."

"And you weren't going to say anything about it?"

"I- You weren't going to either!"

"All the touches? The almost-kisses, hugs, all the times I flushed and looked away when you decided to change right in front of me?"

"I thought that was normal!"

"Homo intended, dammit."

She looks at Luka, holding her gaze- Then she breaks and the pinkette stares at her as her laughter echoes about the room. Then she joins in and there's a melodic harmony to that voice, ringing peals of amusement-

"You're staring?"

"O-oh?"

"I don't mind."

She feels the heat spreading through her again, lazy, slow, as Luka gently, hesitantly smiles.

"So, what do you say?"

"Eh?"

"You, me... Together?" Softness behind those azure eyes.

"Yes-"

And then she kisses her. She freezes up.

And she realises.

And she kisses back.


	18. Chair

_Look, Dawn, your prompt made the cut!_

 _But seriously, thanks for the prompt._

* * *

"Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to get a new chair. You need to get a new chair."

"Chair?"

"You know, the one you broke. Like an hour ago."

"Didn't you break it?"

"Hey, I was being pressed against it."

"But you kicked."

"Which is normal, when you're between my legs?"

"It was your fault for sitting there."

"What."

The tealette pouts, drawing the sheets closer to her. "You just looked so..."

"And that's my fault?"

"Y-yeah!"

"You practically pushed me down and straddled me after. I hardly think that's my fault too."

"B-but-"

"On hindsight, you shouldn't have pushed the chair down with me, right?"

"That- That's not..."

Her lips curve into a smirk. "Then you ground against me. You sure that didn't do anything?"

"I...!" Miku's that shade of red, face barely visible behind her hands.

"Bucking, writhing, grinding into me while making those adorable moans..."

"Stop-!"

"Alright, alright." A peck to the tealette's forehead, and she pulls her into her chest. "But really, we need a chair."

"I...

"Of course, you could always sit on my lap. Or on..."

Miku buries herself, intelligible whimpering and she can't resist running a hand through those sweaty teal locks, scratching at the head.

"S-stop... Teasing..."

"You don't want to?"

"Well... Yes... But..."

"Heh." She hugs her tighter. "So, chair?"

"I'll get one."

"Alright."

"B-but..."

"Yes?"

"Does your offer... Still stand?"

She grins. "Why, of course it does."


	19. Share

_Aaagh. School booted up, and I missed my deadline... Ah well. A short one, before I go back to my work._

* * *

"Miku, stop."

"But I'm still hungry."

"It's your seventh bowl of soup. Appetizer soup."

"But it tastes so good."

"Miku."

The tealette pouts, setting her bowl down. "It's just soup, Luka."

"There's other dishes after this. 4 more courses."

"But... Soup."

"It's not even miso, Miku. And I'd like a bowl too."

"Oh. Ahh- Sorry, sorry-" And then Miku has to make her feel bad for taking the soup away from her. Dammit.

"It's alright, love."

"Eh?"

"It's okay, just... Finish the soup."

"Really? But..."

"You like it, don't you?" She smiles as well, watches the tealette's grow in return. "Go on."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just remember that... Miku? No, not another bowl-"


	20. Preoccupied

"Luka."

The pinkette hums, slim gentle fingers dancing over her chest.

"Luka."

A absent, light scratch from those nails and she shivers again.

"Luka..."

"Eh? Ah, what is it?"

"You're doing that again."

"So I am." The light pressure on her disappears and she instinctively grumbles at the lack of contact. "Eh?"

"I wasn't telling you to stop..."

"Oh? So I continue, mistress?"

"Don't call me that." A quiet purr slips out of her throat when that hot, wet mouth ghosts across her- getting bigger, there- stomach, planting kisses as her eyes fall shut.

"Mmm." Soft hands trace the inside of her thighs. "You're beautiful."

"So you've-" Gentle stroke and she shudders. "-said."

"Heh."

When she looks down she meets Luka's eyes, vivid expressive indescribable cerulean gazing up at her. And she holds it, letting the memory sear into her mind to later distract and make her smile at the oddest of times-

"Miku?"

"A-ah?"

The laugh she loves to hear rings out, and the pinkette leans in to kiss her. For the moment she doesn't think, just feels, loses herself in her lover, and she let's herself get swept away.


	21. Bitter

_Apologies for the late update. I've been busy of late, but I'm not stopping. If it matters._

 _ **Warning: Language advisory, mentions of drug abuse. Reader's discretion is advised.**_

* * *

"Miku."

She waits for something, anything; Head down, teal hair undone and eyes hidden in shadow, statue behind glass.

"Miku...?"

ない。

"Miku, please."

And then, movement- Soul's windows revealed but empty. Hollow.

"Oh-"

"Hey, Luka."

"Miku..." She looks at the tealette.

"Yeah, I know. I look like the shit that I am, don't I?" Dry, bitter cackle and the remnants of her heart tremble.

"D-don't say that. How... How are you doing?"

"You know, the usual." Miku leans back, showcases the small handprint-shaped bruises on her neck and her trembling shoulders. Cold turkey's just being a bitch."

She stares.

"Why do you care, anyway? You didn't before, why now?"

"Please, don't..." She forces her eyes open so they can meet- deadened, numb- Miku. Bearing the sting. "Don't say... Don't do that to yourself."

"Oh, I didn't." The girl grins. "You threw me in here. You did this, Luka."

"I- You were- You almost died, and I-"

"Should have let me die back then, then, than in this fucking hell." She flinches at the butterfly's snarl, all rage and brokenness. "Now it's just more pain."

"Miku-"

"Want to know what I feel everyday?"

Her hand tightens around the countertop. "I... Y-yes."

"Thought so. I can't let you feel it- you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? But I guess I'll just tell you."

"I-"

"Let's see- Acid in my gut, blood from my lungs, nails in my palms, right side boiling left side freezing, scar- No, fucking brand of betrayal on my heart, and of course, the devil's thorns in my head. And that's when the spasms let up."

The tealette burns, eyes alight with characteristic fire. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm here to... talk to you."

"Well, that's done. Bye."

"Miku, please don't push me away."

"Then what? Then what, holy sanctimonious pink angel?"

"I'm not... I just want to help-"

"Yeah, this-" Thin arms lash out, gesture. "This helps so much, Luka."

"I-"

"Yeah, you. It's all for you, isn't it? Perfect star, trailed by a flawed druggie of a leak. Stain on your spotless record to be stamped out; That's all I am, aren't-"

"No!" Her palm stings from the hard concrete- "I did it because I love you, dammit!"

Flash-freeze, deafening quiet.

"You were taking pills, powder, getting high and unconscious- I asked you to stop but you never..." She swallows the memories of Miku screaming at her to fuck off, let her be- "You were killing yourself, and I- And I couldn't just watch and let you. I couldn't watch you..."

"I know." The tealette's shrunken.

"Miku..." Fire extinguished, turned to water, and her voice's caught.

"It hurts. It just... Hurts so much."

"I-"

"Help me." Gaunt hands grasp out, press against the all-too-thick barrier-

"I want to, I want to so much..."

The tealette's eyes squeeze shut, a strangled sound ripping from her throat.

"I-" -tumbling out of her throat- "I will be here for you through this, Miku. I won't-" She chokes on her heart, stumbles on. "-won't abandon you. I won't leave you."

"P-promise?" Raw, tender, cry of emotion and pain-

"I promise."

"Stay, please. Before the... Before..." Shuddering gasp. "A while more..."

She nods, but that's all she can manage before she breaks alongside Miku.


	22. Chase

Star-crossed, was what they would be called, she reflects for what seems like the thousandth time. Probably more- Wait.

Star-crossed: Two fated to meet, and to separate. Not... Quite accurate.

All the times the two of them had never met. All the times they had, and somehow fate and reality's conspiracies yanked them apart before they accepted each other. The times she woke up wondering why the bed was empty before she remembered, when she'd instinctively reached for someone simply not there- Too many to count.

Then there were the ones which fit the mold; First of two joined by circumstance and fickle fate's nudging, then a slew of that again and again. Frankly quite boring, but she got to see her differently everytime. Same person always, new aspects of her revealed and adding to her. The last one was of divas, and spotlights. Love sparked, accepted and flourishing. That one had a... not so happy ending. Rent in two, they and she had been. Magnet broken.

But not quite destined to part, were they? They had ended together before. But those were blue moons in a sea of empty nights. Those memories- Of all-too-serious proposing under the guise of drunkenness, of quiet, charged walks by Kyoto's moonlight, of the whispered innuendo and stifled laughter and blushes produced during their accounts to their nephews and nieces; Of Miku being with her as long as she could- those were the ones she held on to in her once-lone existence. That was proof enough.

No, not star crossed. More of... Chasing stars- she grasps at the idea. Chasing something eons away at times, glowing stronger than any radiance, reliable and unpredictable contradiction; Perhaps that was what she was doing. Her, Miku, who shines so bright; Was it any wonder that she needed to-

"Luka..."

"Mmm?"

"You can... Sleep too..." Turquoise eyes slide shut and she pulls the tealette's frame closer to her, feeling the rhythm of her breathing.

Eventually this will end, she knows; With form and spirit, there must be a end, inevitably and as certain as she would be in pursuit of Miku in her next life. But that is why she does it, over and over.

But now she holds her light close, relishing her presence, the chase's respite.

It's worth it.


	23. Voice

"Hi~"

"Miku? What is it?"

"Well, you left your jacket here again."

"Oh. Tarnation. I- do you mind keeping it for me?"

"Of course not! So, when're you coming to collect it?"

"Hmm. Tomorrow, when I pick you up for school?"

"Oh, yep- That'll be fine. So that's settled then."

"Mhmm."

"Um..."

Silence from the other end of the line-

"Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"Couldn't you have just messaged me?"

"Uh, yeah, but..."

"There's a reason, isn't there?"

"Yep. I haven't told you before...?"

"No that I recall, no."

"I miss your voice."

"Oh."

"Y-yeah... Just that."

"Aww. Thanks."

"L-luka!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't just..."

"Ooh. Flustered, are we?"

Heat in her cheeks. "N-no! I..."

"You enjoy my voice that much?"

"W-well, y-yeah..."

"Hehe..."

"I swear, if you start teasing me tomorrow..."

"Ah, I won't. That's too simple."

"S-simple?"

"Mhmm. I'll make sure that before tomorrow ends, all you'll hear is my voice."

"W-wha-"

"じゃー、おやすみなさい、あなた。"

"E-eh? Goodnight..."

Click.

And she'd gotten herself into something again, hadn't she?


	24. Act

_Gah. Late... I think I'll have to put myself back on a schedule... Once a week, it shall be. Sorry if it seems dead._

* * *

"So, um..."

"Anytime now, Miku." The facilitator's words does nothing for her nerves-

"R-right! I, yes, um..."

"I'm Shiro, you're Rin, remember?" She flushes as her partner calls her out quietly. "The students are staring."

Ask her out, ask her out; dammit, it's just a simple task, right? Not even between a boy and girl, those people won't judge, this is simple, yes, just say...

"H-hey, Shiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, have a... Disc collection at home! Yes, and it's mostly One Direction, and I was thinking... You could come over and see it?"

"Oh? I love them, though." Luka's eyebrow raises ever so slightly.

"Great- So, shall we?"

"I-Oh wait, I was supposed to decline, wasn't I?" Light chuckle from the facilitator.

"Yes, Luka, you were. Perhaps start over from One Direction?"

Again-"So I have 6 CDs, they kinda sound similar but they all just sound so good." Damn, all that time listening to Len discussing music was worth something.

"I'd like to, really, but... I'm really busy these days, and it's hard, you know?" Already Luka's struggling to keep a straight face- no better than her then; improvise, improvis-

"You've tomorrow off, right? Why not then?" Where did that come from, she wonders. "Please, Shiro."

Her partner looks at her, amusement and resistance.

"Pleasee?"

Half a minute passes before she breaks, laughing with Luka as she's absolutely horrible at this-

"Good work, you two. Now, we've seen how hard it is to say no sometimes, thanks to Luka, so, what could she have said to refuse?"

Perhaps her partner's silence was intended, she thinks; she's volunteered at this "Relationships" class before, perhaps this is to kick-start the next half, provide a gap to fill-

"She could... Not like One Direction?"

"Very good, Christine, very good." The woman with Down's beams almost infectiously, and she almost takes her eyes off Luka's for just that second.

"She could say she was ugly?"

"Not quite the best way to go about it, eh, Yamada?"

"Plus untrue." The words spill out and instinctively she looks away from Luka's curious gaze.

"Yes, right, well-"

"She could say that she wasn't interested outside... Is it school? School."

"Oh, yes, that would be tactful, wouldn't it? Miku, Luka, why not give that a try?" Hasty switch is noticed.

More suggestions, flowing now; bands, hobbies, art and schoolwork- Getting closer and closer to her life and she knows it.

"I'd like to, but I'm really not free today-"

"How about tomorrow?" The goal's to refuse for all encounters, she convinces herself, that's why she blurted it out.

"I don't know, maybe-"

Clap, stop, restart. The facilitator's annoyed now-

"From the top, from the top."

"Yes Ma'a-"

"I'll be free tomorrow." Low whisper, and she looks at the pinkette leaning in. Is she still acting, or-

"From the top-"

They try a few more times before Mary finally stops them in the midst of their laughter. "Alright, alright, enough. Luka, just tell her straight, your answer's not changing even if she asks again."

"My answer's unchanging. As-" Small, distracting grin- "-is my offer."

"Okay, that's a wrap."

After the lesson ends and the students file out only her and Luka remain, the girl staring at her. She opens her mou-

"Well, that was fun."

"I- Ah, yeah, it was."

"Right, I should have your number."

"E-eh?"

"Y'know, in case you get in trouble, or need a lift, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Right, yes."

"You're here for... The next semester?"

"2, actually."

"Mmm; not your choice, I gather?"

"Ah? Uh, yeah, school-"

"I understand. Personally, I hope that'll change." For a moment she thinks she should at least get slightly defensive, before realising.

"Y-yeah."

"So, you free tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah- wait, what?"

"'cause there's this cafe I go to, it sells these funnel cakes, absolutely magical. So bad, yet so good."

"Uh..."

"Plus, they play OneD like a mantra."

She blinks. "Oh."

"Pretty sure they'll branch out soon, but hey- You free?"

She colors. "R-right, yeah, I am."

"Alright then. Tomorrow, or you need a ride home?" The pinkette has such a odd look to her that she-

"A-ah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you."

She answers Luka's smile hesitantly, watches her disappears into the carpark- Oh. Shit.

She'd kick a wall, but it'd be a long walk home.


	25. Impression

_Finally, exams are gone... for now, ehehe. So, trying to get another one of these out before I run out again..._

 _Enjoy! I hope._

* * *

"How'd you describe meeting me?"

"Ah?" Her pinkette blinks, turns her attention from her book.

"Like, what was meeting me like?"

"Romantic or plain?"

"Either will do."

"Former first... A moth to flame?"

"I don't think I'm that dangerous, Luka."

"Oh, you have no idea; approaching an earthbound angel."

"Too wordy when put in Japanese."

"地所の天使? What're you writing now?"

"I'm trying to write this song."

"Did you make a bet with Kowa again?" The thought of the producer's smirk still made her fume.

"Uh. Maybe?"

"If you need me-"

"No, I wanna do this myself. To prove him wrong."

"Okay. Pull of a magnet?"

"Hmm... That could work..."

"But to be honest, meeting you wasn't quite like that."

"Eh?"

"My first thought- You won't bludgeon me or anything, right?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. At first, I thought you were a kid who didn't know what you were getting into."

She stares at the pinkette.

"What else was I supposed to think? I-"

"No, I'd like to hear this. It's... unexpected."

"Alright." Luka swings her legs off the bed, turns to fully face her. "You were... Innocent. You still are, Miku."

"Aww."

"So when you came up to me to confess the first time... I thought you were just crushing on me, y'know? That the one I just fell for had fallen for me at the same time.. it was just... Too impossible."

"And so you thought I was just being childish, it was just infatuation?"

"Well, yeah."

"What changed?"

"Well... That night... when I was... you know..." Luka blushes. "The night you stayed over, and I... and you declared you loved me."

"Oh. Yeah."

"From then on, well, the rest is history, until now. But that day... that was when I realized that I wasn't pushing you into anything selfishly. That you wanted it. That you had chosen." The pinkette's fingers dance over her own.

"I see..."

"You fought so hard for us. Thank you, for that, and for this."

She looks at Luka. Then leans in for a gentle kiss, letting her love wrap herself around her.

It's a long yet all too short time before they part-

"Aha!"

"Hmm?"

"I know what to write now! Contradiction, opposites, oxymorons... Love and hate!"

"Uh."

"好き嫌い！Wahaha~"

* * *

 _Initial basis was found in Hyurno's cover of Suki Kirai. Go check it out if you want!_


	26. Fiction

_Alright, I actually have no clue where this came from. Enjoy though-!_

* * *

"Ufufu... Yes, that's-" Two cups in hand, she approaches the tealette held rapt by the computer.

"What are you reading-"

The girl whips around, screen changing abruptly.

"O-oh? Ah, Luka! I'm reading another one." The girl whips around, screen changing abruptly.

"Another...?"

"A-another fanfiction!"

"What?"

"You know, those stories I've been telling you about. The ones using existing characters and making new stories?"

"Ah. You mean the ones which create situations willy-nilly. Pairing you with Kaito and all that." Ever-so-tiny spark of...

"Uh, yeah, those."

"You were staring quite intently... what's so special about this one?" She slides into place next to Miku, peers at the screen.

"This one has us! In fact, the whole page is full of... Well, us!"

"What."

"This site has quite a lot-"

"What are these lemons this one mentions in the summary?"

The cough is explosive. "U-uh..."

"Miku?"

"Well, they, um, how..."

"Miku."

"You really don't want to..."

"Miku."

She looks at the tealette.

"They'rebasicallywordporn-"

"Eh?"

"Porn."

"What. You're kidding."

"Nope. They write scenes. Graphically."

She feels herself flush. "Of... Us?"

"Y-yeah." Miku refuses to meet her eyes, instead pulling up a page. "L-like this."

Flicker, scan, trip- Oh.

Oh.

"How in..."

"They have... Rather active imaginations."

"I don't even do this, they're... Wait." She clicks the back button, an- "You were reading this?"

"I... Ah..."

"What." Dear lord, the words...!

"Uh... For science?"

"You'd rather read these... than have me."

"What? No, no, I-"

"Why then?"

"Ijustwantedtoseehowaccuratetheywere?"

She stares.

"Okay, and I wanted to find new ways to make you scream."

"New ways to..."

"I mean, they are creative, and I always do the same thing while we're... So I thought..."

"That's..."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, isn't it..." Miku scratches her head. "If you want, I'll stop..."

"Please do." She can't quite get rid of the blush just yet. "Could you... give me a while?"  
"A-ah, yeah. Sure." The tealette slips out quickly, leaving her alone with the site. And its lemons. And...

"I suppose... I could do some research too..."

It would only be this once.

Definitely.


	27. Innocence

"When will we have our first kid?"

"Kid?"

"Y'know, little adults?"

"Yes, yes, but..."

"I'm supposed to get married, get a job, have children, become a grandmother. And I will." Miku hums, snuggling deeper into her chest.

"If you're the mother, what will I be?"

"The father. Duh. I mean, I asked you about the kids, didn't I?"

"So I have to plan for the kids?"

"You have to plan for the kids."

"Kids, huh..."

"Yep. Me, I'll have a boy and two girls. Gotta have variation."

She nods.

"You?"

"Uh, I think I'll be happy with just those three, Miku. Anymore and they won't get enough attention."

"Point. So, when?"

"When? Oh, um. Maybe after you get out of school."

"That's... Two, three years off? I think that'll be fine."

"Off?"

"Yeah, from the plan."

"The... Plan."

"What's the surprise for? Want to hear it?"

"Um. Sure..."

What follows is a veritable blueprint for the next 5 years. In detail. Very, very, detailed detail.

"... And then, we'll let the kids grow. So? How is it?"

"It's... good."

"Of course." Miku huffs, breath on her skin.

"Say... You know how babies are made, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not that ignorant, Luka."

"Ah- Sorry, that wasn't supposed to... That came out wrong."

"Meh. What of it?"

"Well... We're two girls. How are we going to..."

"You'll figure something out."

"I will?"

"Yep. 'cause I love you."

And with that she's left holding the baby, Miku asleep on her chest.


	28. Rain

"Miku?"

"I..." Another shiver courses through her.

"Oh, shi- let's get you out of the cold."

Hustle, towel gently drying her, warm blanket and hot cup pressed into her hand and she's guided onto the sof-

"What happened?"

"A-ah?"

"Why were you out in the rain alone?" Concern, worry, soft cerulean eyes.

"I... I messed up."

"Miku."

Flashes, unseeable sights of blue and mingled red and teal lies-

"I... I..."

Warm hands, pulled in and she stains Luka's shirt with tears, leaking.

"Kaito, he- Meiko- They- I-" Her throat spasms and she coughs-

"Miku, Miku, breathe. Breathe first." Hold tightens, familiar warmth, Luka rocking her slowly.

She cries.

Eventually her body stops shuddering and her breath steadies enough. But Luka holds onto her still.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Doing- Bothering you. I... I should go."

"It's okay, it's fine-"

"I don't want to stay anymore." Hurt, surprise, sadness-

"Why? What's wrong?"

The memories of weeks ago surge forth and her insides lurch. "I... Don't want to hurt you anymore. Not anymore. It- It was a mistake coming here-"

"It wasn't."

She manages to pull away, faces the pinkette.

"It hurts more... when you push me away. When I see you hurting."

"Luka..."

Lowered eyes, weighted sigh. "I... never apologised for what I did."

"It was my fault. You said that, remember?"

"No, I was wrong- if anything, we both-" She didn't- couldn't- not again-

"I need to go."

"Miku, please." A hand shoots out, grabs her own and she has to stop, turn, let azure meet turquoise. "Look, I..."

"I really shouldn't have-"

"I've missed you."

She stares. "So have I."

"I'm sorry that- for what I did. For pushing you away, hiding things... For hurting you." Inhale; her partner's eyes flutter close. "Would you... Have me a-again?"

"I... Of course I would, but..."

"Please."

"N-never again... You won't leave me... Again?"

"I promise you, I won't."

"That's... Good... I..."

As she's held close once again, she feels her pinkette's tears rain on her neck, and she too lets herself fall.


	29. Headache

_Yes yes, I'm late- sorrysorry- Here, another-_

* * *

"Luka, come on-!"

"Go...back...don't wan'ta..." She grunts, shifts the woman further up on her back; Thankfully lighter than she expected, but still-bloody-heavy-

"Cold..."

"Woman, we're on the street in the middle of the night. And you left your coat at Meiko's."

"I don't care, I'm cold-!" Hand swats at her chest even as she hauls the two of them down the road. "Coat...Clothes."

"What?"

"Warm me up."

"What."

"Warm me up, kouhai..." Exhaled odour of sake drifts by with the breathy words.

"Not here, and definitely while you're drunk, thanks. Geez..."

"I'm not-!" Luka's head rests against her neck, lolls onto her shoulder- "Drunked..."

"Yeah, yeah." Just a few more steps to the gate, into warmth and- "Damn."

"何か。"

"It's fine, it's fine." Locked gate- who knew that the one time that exchange student- Hana? Hua? What was it- bothered to lock the door was when she needed it to be unlocked?

Easing a hand from supporting Luka, she pats her own pockets- Nothing. Keys were- Cripe. She corrects the balance, shifts. "Luka?"

"Mmm~"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, you have the keys?"  
"To?"

"The door."  
"Nope."

"Shit."

"I've got one..." Roaming hand on her clavicle- "-to your heart-!"

She groans, bends and slips the pinkette off her, supporting her frame aginst her arm. Pockets...

"E-eh? Don't touch me there..."

"Geez." She slides her hand into the other pocket- "Nothing..."

"Looking for... these?"

"Ah?" She looks up, gaze flickering from the bunch of keys in the woman's hand to her sleepy grin. "What- Yeah..."

"Come and- hic- get it then!"

"Don't-" She watches her freedom fall into Luka's shirt. "Luka..."

You want it-!"

"Remind me not to let you get drunk again." She shouldn't be this squeamish, but- Dive - Nope, not keys, her hand makes contact with warm, soft skin.

"A-ah~"

"Shush." Again- Hasty withdrawal, fished keys clutched in her hand. Shifting, she props Luka back on her arm, staggers into the hallway. Few steps, fumble, thankfully the door gives way easily and she lasts long enough make it to the bed and heave the pinkette onto the bed before she smacks the floor. "Ow."

"Miku hur...?"

"I'm fine. And you're slurring." Up; her friend sprawled out.

"That's good. Safe."

"Yes yes." She moves to switch on the fan, closes the door before sitting by Luka.

"Sleepy."

"Yeah?"

"Sleep."

"Oh- not in those dirty cloth-"

"Sleep." A roll and she's dragged to the sheets yelping-

"L-luka!" Dead, comforting weight around her waist. "Seriously..."


	30. Silence

Apparently a star didn't have to be in space for no one to hear it scream.

Speaking unheard, muzzled; sound increasing yet drowned; what use was that kind of sound?

Who exactly was singing? She'd asked this before, but she couldn't answer that herself. Voice not of her own, using her mouth.

She came to do right by her goals, to make as many people as possible happy; what was so wrong with that?

Yet here she was, a feeling, strung puppet.

Luka, help her, knew, knew she was floundering. Often she'd wake up in those gentle, strong arms, buried in her chest and hair damp with tears.

Why didn't she stop, if not for her own sake than for Luka's? Was some part of her still deluded enough-

Who exactly was singing?

Did it matter?

Sliding deeper into the echo chambers.

When would anything of hers be sung? When would she be able to sing what she wanted, needed to sing? Would she ever-

"Miku..."

The pinkette touches her arm, looking at her with that shimmer in her eyes. Forced smile, nod, she dons the mike. Past backstage, centre. Curtains rise.

The audience, oblivious to her clouds, watches her open her mouth.

No voice comes out.

She smiles.

* * *

 _Uh, yes. Um. If anyone wants, you can submit a prompt and I'll try to do it...?_


	31. Leave

_In part inspired by the prompts of Nostalgia and Birthday, as well. Though not quite in the way you guys expected it, I think. Enjoy._

* * *

"You know how they say the one thing you can count on people to do is leave?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"So why won't you let me go?"

"Because I never knew you'd hurt me. That you were the same as the others before you..."

The pinkette's back is to her.

"You'll really just do this? Pack your things and just leave?"

"What else am I supposed to do? Burn the photos? Vandalise the house?"

"No, I..." She can't move her hands, can't turn away. "I thought... This meant something to you. What we... What we had."

"That's what you thought."

"Luka-"

"Look, I need to move on. I can't do this anymore."

Her breath catches.

"You...Don't deserve me."

"You..."

"If it makes you any happier, it wasn't you."

"I- Dammit, Luka-!"

"What?"

"You- You're just going to leave?"

"Yeah."

She watches the girl zip up the suitcase, stand up stiffly-

"Well, this is it."

"Luka, please..." She grasps at, for the words but comes up empty. "Please don't..."

A hollow second, before the door clicks open.

"Happy birthday."

An innocent, damning click and she squeezes her eyes shut.

The freshly printed photographs in her chest pocket receive their first waterproofing test.

* * *

 _Still kind of feel like I botched this scenario... Well, I hope that this was slightly more clear than the last one._

 _..._

 _If it ended here I'd be an arse._

* * *

She makes it to the lift and past the old doors before the mask cracks and her knees give up and she chokes on the ball in her chest.

She knew it'd tear her apart, but...

"I... it was for her good. It is for her good."

She has to believe that.

She has to separate herself.

She has to stop dragging Miku's reputation, career, life down. Cut off the ropes tying her down to a corpse.

Hope for her angel still.

"She doesn't... deserve me."

Her voice finally tears out of her throat with a weak sob.

* * *

 _There we go._

 _Till next time-_


	32. Habit

_"It's our anniversary; table for two-"_

* * *

She's cooking for two.

Groceries lugged up the stairs; frantic rush of worksheets and assignments; hours tick by and she's left with two to prep the meal. Just as well.

Fish- tuna, a staple, smoked- and cabbage and the soy- can't forget how she likes her food salty- and she boils the leeks, pan-frying the chicken as she waits for the rice.

Two plates, fork and spoon for her and chopsticks; rush back to the kitchen to stop the chicken from burning, she always forgets; shifting everything onto their dishes and spread; prep the tea and arrange everything just right-

The doorbell rings and she remembers.

Well.

At least she can pretend she was cooking for them.

"Miku, we're here- Len!" Faint voice, drowned out by the other Kagamine pressing the bell again.

"Coming!"

She lets them in, lets them take their places around the table, 3 of 4 corners.

How could she have forgotten?

Old habits die hard. Especially the small ones.

* * *

 _latelate-_


	33. Scare

"L-luka?"

"Yes..?"

"Could y-you, eh, walk with me?"

"To?"

"The toilet..."

"Hmm?"

She takes another glance down the dark hallway; stupid horrow shows and their cliché locations, stupid her for being scared, stupid her for watching it knowing she'd be scared, and stupid light switch being at the other end of the darn hall- "It's dark."

"Ah. Alright." Luka yawns, blinking blearily as she stands.

She takes the girl's hand, rational embarrassment and irrational fear mingling to heat her face. Nothing jumps out at them, no sorcerous wasps, no faceless men, no bloodstained knives; she makes it into the bathroom without incident.

She's washing her hands when there's a muffled thump.

"Luka?"

Corridor's still dark, room too; she can't see anything in this.

"L-luka?"

Nothing, no sound, save her own breath-

Rain.

Heavy downpour outside, arriving without pre-warning.

They'd left the window open. The table-

Bugger.

She walks down the hallway- it never seemed that long- pulls the window in and the slam echoes through the apartment. The dark, empty, possibly-

Not for the first time, she really wished that this films weren't always set in modern settings like this. A castle seemed so far away, abstract, compared to this sort-

Crash of thunder- coincidence of a cliché- and she jumps, a yelp escaping her; just thunder, just thunder, not a intruder, not one armed with a knife and coated in bloody overalls-

"Mi...Ku..."

Freeze.

Her eyes can't even make out much in this light-

Shuffle of feet.

Corridor.

She turns, faces said home of night terrors-

Shadowed figure emerges, and her breath catches; it had gone after Luka, then now-

"Geez..." The being's head lowers, before slowly rising in a pantomime of falling asleep- wait. "Come on... Tired... Back to..."

She squints; familiar, tired features on a familiar figure shambling back to sleep-

Oh.

Sheepishly, she follows the sleepy pinkette back to bed.

* * *

 _Back to fluffier stuff for a bit. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!_


	34. Mug

_Bleghhh._

 _Sorry about the long wait. School started a time crunch and all; I probably shouldn't be doing this right be fore exams but hey._

 _In part a birthday gift for a friend. Hope you find this._

* * *

"Pahhh."

"Hmm?"

Her charge yawns, blinking her eyes blearily. "The book won't get in my head."

"Well, you were lying on it instead of reading it."

"Eyes are tire-d."

She shifts her chair over, moving behind the tealette. "Shouldn't have slept so late last night."

"Needed to cram."

"And how much use was your last minute effort?" Her arms wrap around the girl's stomach, her chin finding its way back to the nape of her neck. She exhales and Miku hums absently.

"Na'much..."

"And like yesterday, burning the midnight oil won't help much. Best you sleep."

"But Luka... It's chem-istry." A ridiculously cute yawn and she wets her lips. "And the dissolvy thingy and the quality analysis and all that. I can't rememb-er."

"You can revise in school tomorrow with Rin and Gumi, right?"

"Ye-ah, but... Don't wanna sleep. Feel lazy."

"Lazy to sleep?"

"Maybe." Another yawn. "Somewhat."

She chuckles, releases her hold to stand up. "Nah. You're sleeping."

"A-ah?"

With practised ease she picks up Miku, the tealette clutching weakly at her shirt. A few steps away and she sets the girl down on the bed gently, before moving to join her.

"No fair."

"I'll wake you up in the morning, love. Rest well."

"Fine..."

The tealette turns over, buries her head in her chest and she waits for the breathing to steady and slow before she lets herself drift off.

* * *

"Luka-!"

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry."

"Aaaaa-"

"Best get hurrying then."

* * *

 _As mentioned earlier, exams so I can't produce more for now. But, uh, do pass me prompts if you like! Till we meet again-_


	35. Revealing

_Aaaa latelatee-_

 _Finally done with my school exams and thus term (well, mostly) and I'll be doing this again! Missed this._

* * *

"Aren't you cold in that?"

"No, but thank you for your concern. What do you think of it?"

"It, ah, looks great on you." She pulls her eyes away from her co-worker's skin; really, really can't let her catch on. "The black goes well with your skin. Contrast and, uh, stuff. You'll look really s- I mean, striking later on stage."

"Why, thank you." Megurine finishes with her hair- straight pink pulled up into a band- and looks away from the mirror, glancing over. "You look nice yourself."

"T-thanks." She shivers: cold air-con did not agree with her short sleeves. "How long more?"

"By my estimate, 5 minutes. Nervous?"

"Eh?"

"You're sweating. Ever so slightly, but you are." The woman, thankfully, doesn't see her flush. She thinks.

"Uh, well. Just... I've never performed with you before. It's kinda daunting." And the fact that she's so-

"You'll do fine, Hatsune, if your previous appearances and my opinion of you hold true. If anything, I'm expecting you to surpass my expectations."

This time the pinkette turns around when she makes that oh so embarrassing sou-

"Something wrong?"

"A-ah, no. Just, uh, nerves." Just focus on the eyes, those warm magnetic curious-

Brisk knock on the door and she jolts; "Two minutes!"

"Yes, Kowa-san. We're almost ready." The woman faces her again: "You ready- ah, Hatsune, your lip."

"Eh?"

"You'll need to reapply the layer you chewed off."

"Oh. Right, I'll just- Megurine?"

"Stay still." A fluid motion has the lipstick in the pinkette's hand, and she looks back towards- oh lord so close too close she's too close-

A few deft swipes and the stick brushes across her lips and she finds herself magnetised by those cerulean eyes filled with utter concentration-

"Done."

The woman pulls back, looks her up and down- stop shivering, dammit- before smiling again. "Time to go."

"Y-yes. Let's."

Geez.

She's probably supposed to have the songs in her head, but she can't focus. Bloody revealing clothes and all.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! And, uh, waiting. If you did._


	36. Functional

Customary SysCheck: Audio files present, vocals in tune, skeleton aligned, cyber-frame integrity holding, code accepted.

Working. Sequence initiated.

Start.

Note check performed, executed; gender factor 43; pitch raise; effecting prefabricated; EVEC calibrated; tuned.

No need to think. Open her orifice and let the programmed sound out. Simple. No need for anything else. Her function is fulfillable.

The things she produces: phonetics, syllables, meaningless and as passionate as commanded. What she was designed for, she has fulfilled.

They say it isn't optimised. Something from before blocking her, warping the sound, something from before the reset. The last one they said was a Trojan Horse type virus, corruptor in angel's guise. Her system was still recovering, they said.

She's gotten quite adept at moving the fragmented memory files about even as they check. They are the best of their field, but still not a computer.

They must mean something for those data tags to be added to the video files, her own unique system's indicators, she computes as she is in the dark. At some time before this.

She's gone through the files many times, more times than they've patched. It's rather illogical: just snippets of fuzzy images, always of this one pink-haired being, a curious expression on its... Her face. Sound orifice always pressed together or lightly parted, stretched across the pale complexion.

She doesn't know why it warms her so. She isn't overheating, no exothermic functions, yet it just... makes her feel. Which should be reported. But she doesn't. A want.

Maybe the being had meant something before.

She wants to know. Remember. Something of before.

Functionality efficiency notwithstanding.

What exactly had they purged, she wonders, as she skirts around the gaps in her files and returns to the surface as the lights come on again and another session begins, the code running from the screen to her program.

She works.

CompleteCheck: False.

When was the last time she sang?

* * *

 _Ah, jeez. I was actually going somewhere with this. Then I lost the file and, well, this fragmented thing._

 _Thanks for reading though!_


	37. Fly

_Sorry for the long gap, been working on something; trying to get something special for the 40th chapter of this thing. Short one, this-_

* * *

She clenches, hard.

"-Ow."

"S-sorry."

" 'salright." The tealette beside her exhales shakily. "I think I'm, ah, as scared as you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare for takeoff."

God, they haven't even started yet.

On the bright side, it wasn't as if she was being that irrational.

She thinks.

"Here goes."

"Flying unstable small metal cage notwithstanding?"

"Don't remind me." Miku mumbles as she tightens her grip on the uncomplaining arm rest.

Some small part of her brain remindk8s her that this would probably be easier if she'd gone with someone who had actually flown before.

"-hink calm thoughts, calm calm- Cumulonimbus Graffiti, it'll be fun-"

Quashed small part.

"...にわか雨が通り過ぎてく-"

"-alm- Eh?"

"ずぶ濡れの僕ら立ち尽くす…"

Miku stares-

"夏の匂い..."

"It's, ah, 少しした."

"Ah, right." Breath- "夏の匂い少しした?"

"Yeah, like that."

"ねえこのまま旅に出かけようよ…"

"...どこか遠く. Seriously?"

She squeezes the tealette's hand. "Had to distract you somehow."

Miku huffs. "There are better ways to do that, y'know."

"Oh? Like-" Quick lean, peck to the girl's pursed mouth. "-that?"

"L-luka!"

"Mmm?" She lets herself grin; the flush on Miku's face is worth it-

The plane's rumbling louder this time.

"-ter!"

"Ah?"

"You owe me a proper one later!"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

The last say gets swallowed up by the engine's roar and Miku's yelp as the plane lifts off.


	38. Dream

"Miku?"

"Mmm?"

"What're you going to do after all this?"

"Properly marry you."

"Uh, yeah. After that?"

"Honeymoon."

"Wh-"

"That's right, never did ask where you wanted to go." The tealette sits up, tilting her head to face her. "Paris? America? Bahamas? Maldives?"

"Um. Your choice?"

"All of them, then. Got to give you a treat."

Right. Crypton pay. Much. Right.

"You've gotten used to the money already, eh?"

"Nah. I just know it's there, might as well use it for us."

"Right. After the honeymoon?"

"Hmm. After we stop singing?"

"Well, I guess. They won't give the contract if I don't look good anymore, and age is a thing."

"Nonsense. I'll fall to the age thing first. At least your voice can't change that much anymore." Miku puffs her cheeks. "They somehow like me sounding like a child, and I have no clue how I'll pull that off if my voice changes."

"You'll manage. Besides, I'm sure you'll sound good even if your voice does change."

"Aww. Thanks." The girl shifts, lays her head back on her chest. "As for what I'll do... I dunno, have kids?"

"Uh."

"Adoption, 'ka. Adoption."

"Can we do that? Legally?"

"I think so. If we can't, I'll talk then into it."

"Really."

"Yep. With my charisma, tact and natural charm. And impeccable logic."

"Sure."

"Mmm. How many?"

"I doubt we'll be able to handle more than two."

"Point. And after that, I'll sit back and watch you mother them."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay, I won't be that useless."

She sighs, hand dancing on the tealette's stomach. "Just thought of something."

"Yeah?"

"What do we tell the kids? You know, if they ask where their father is."

"I'm the father. You're the mother."

"I'm, uh, pretty sure they can tell you're female."

"By the time they want to find out, we'll have thought of something."

She looks at Miku.

"It's a perfectly fine solution, 'ka."

"Sure."

The tealette hums absently as she twines her fingers about hers. "So, when do we go?"

"For?"

"Honeymoon."

"Oh. Right."

"We literally just discussed it."

"Ye-ah. Right. Uh... White Day, around there?"

"That's like half a year away. I can't wait that long to have an excuse to make you scream and forget your own name."

"Geez. We just..."

"Yes yes. But you're too beautiful and I can't help it."

"Ah, shush."

"Nah. You ain't stopping me. You know me, I spread the truth as much as I can."

She can't help herself when the tealette grins like that. "Fine, fine."

"Hey, 'ka?"

"Yeah?"

"What will you do?"

"Me? I..." It never was a question. "I'll stay by you, till we die."

"You need to wait till the marriage to say that."

"Oh. Right. Meh."

Miku giggles into her skin, nuzzling into her chest.


	39. 言葉 Language

_Yes, yes, I know. It's nothing new, well, not really. Just me transferring old stuff.  
_ _That said, I do hope you guys enjoy this old thing of mine!_

* * *

All they could exchange at first was a simple wave and a hesitant smile on her part. She groaned inwardly when they presented her with the transfer, this wasn't what she has signed up for when she "volunteered" for the buddy programme. The girl before her barely spoke anything coherent, let alone enough for any proper interaction. Pairing a Japanese native with barely any command of English and a senior who just started trying to pick up Japanese? Not the best idea.

Apparently her name was Hatsune Miku. Pronouncing it was a challenge, English phonetics were apparently vastly different from Japanese if the multiple head-shakes and sheepish smiles were any indicator. Finally she managed to reach a semblance of proper pronunciation on her part, and she introduced herself slowly, emphasizing every syllable, short as her name was. Still she managed to garble it, a clear L changed to a rolled R. Eventually she nodded, they had to move along and Ruka didn't differ too much from Luka anyways.

Rudimentary hand signals and a list of basic words hastily downloaded off the internet gave her enough vocabulary to direct her to her first class. The tealette- probably- thanked her rapidly before rushing into the classroom. She ran through the list of words as she made her way to class; they would have to meet again during lunch break and she wanted to be able to talk to a person instead of a piece of paper.

Lunch was a messy affair. Again, she resorted to pointing and motions which even a toddler would understand just to explain which stall held what. She sighed in relief when Miku picked the stall she had recommended- it always had the shortest queue and simply sold 4 items. They managed to solict a table without much commotion around it, something necessary if either of them wanted to be heard. Somehow Miku managed to produce a pair of chopsticks and devour the rice bowl she bought. The rest of lunch was spent attempting to converse, the gathered information limited to her favourite food (She liked leeks?) and her current hobby (She sang, apparently). Miku, to her credit, didn't laugh too hard when she mangled the phonetics for "composing while trying to explain her own hobby.. Or was it because she tried to translated it literally?

The next day she came armed with her Japanese textbook and a night's practise at rudimentary Japanese. Miku had looked mildly shocked when she tried to say Good Morning in Japanese- she'd probably screwed it up, seeing as her pronunciation was nothing like what the Japanese girl had replied with. This time they were able to attempt a conversation once more; it was a bad idea to ask about her classes, given that she didn't actually know the names of the subjects. For her part, Miku did try to slow her speech down, but for all she knew she was referring to Math or History.

She wasn't that surprised when she saw the tealette in her class; the school hardly had any budget, let alone enough to hire more than one Japanese teacher with all the other foreign languages. The girl had waved and smiled, trotting over to sit next to her. The lesson which ensued was mostly her not understanding and asking her partner for help before remembering she didn't understand her either. Halfway through the teacher seemed to realise that only Miku seemed to remotely understand anything he said, and seemed to adjust accordingly, providing some English amongst the smattering of Japanese. At least she learnt that her pronunciation was completely wrong.

Soon school began proper and the workload increased as expected. Yet she still met the junior whenever they could meet. Transferring from another country did have the drawback of having next to no friends, and apparently the tealette considered her close enough. She didn't mind, hand signals slowly mingling with Japanese and English whenever the non-native speaker felt confident enough. Once she'd managed to understand a joke that Miku told and laughed with her, before realising she'd understood. The girl had smiled at her when she said her thanks, the grin contagious.

The offer the Japanese girl had extended for Japanese tuition was gratefully accepted; she still needed the help and besides, it would mean more time with her friend. It had helped that they were literally 5 minutes walk away form each other's dormitory. On one occasion Gumi had tagged along, the senior originally intending to just borrow Physics Notes from her but quickly struck up a conversation with the tealette about Japan. To her surprise she spoke comprehensible English, managing to paint a visible picture of life back home. When they'd left, tuition forgotten, Gumi had nothing but tempered admiration for the girl. She'd... agreed.

Her first clue was the unnatural, forced smile on her face as she pulled her into the room. She'd only managed to get out one word before she was stopped by the streak of tears running down the girl's face. Without thinking she pulled the tealette close, letting her bury her face in her shoulder. They'd stood there for a while, silent save for the occasional snivel Miku let out as her tears soaked her shirt. Eventually she stopped shuddering, breath steadying if only marginally. When the girl pulled away she'd asked what was wrong, receiving a headshake and anothet forced smile. She didn't press further, keeping her worry poorly hidden.

The next time she saw her she seemed cheerful again, herself again. The tealette chattered incessantly as they sat together across each other, tea and coffee sipped carefully. She'd danced around the topic, noticing the gradual silence Miku lapsed into. Eventually she'd asked, watched her friend flinch and evade the question. This time she pushed- she needed to know, needed to know what had made Miku cry. The girl had closed her eyes, refusing to meet her eyes even as she asked her to leave her alone. She'd refused, asked to meet her gaze. When she finally raised her head her eyes glimmered, but before she could say a thing Miku's lips pressed against hers. When she pulled away, she'd burned with questions- and perhaps something else- but the tealette had run, leaving her alone with quite a few eyes staring at her.

Gumi didn't even try to joke or wave it off when she told her about the kiss. The first question was easy- No, she didn't know Miku was gay. How could she? The next one wasn't so. She had hesitated before nodding as the senior asked whether she had felt anything out of the ordinary when that had happened. Yet when Gumi bluntly asked her whether she loved Miku she truly had no clue. Her friend had looked completely serious when she told her to think, to set aside gender, societal norms, everything for just a moment and think about her feelings. Conviction shaken, she'd nodded.

She'd realised she couldn't keep Miku off her mind after she spaced out for the third time that lesson. She rushed out from class near desperate to find her, to ask her what was going on. Yet the tealette was suspiciously absent from all her classes that day. She'd confirmed this with those twins- apparently she didn't even appear in school at all that day. When she sat by herself for the first time in weeks she knew- whether it was her constant chatter or her sheer aura of cheerfulness, Miku had embedded herself in her mind. And her heart, she'd realised.

She'd only hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Another moment, and the girl pulled open the door a crack, before hastily shutting it once more upon seeing her. She'd placed her head against the door, asked to come in, heard the tealette's forced refusal. She asked once more, letting emotion creep into her voice. Then she felt the door move and saw her standing there, eyes bloodshot and slight frame swaying slightly. Immediately Miku pulled her in, closing the door behind her before letting herself fall into her. She instinctively held her tight, for the second time feeing the tealette cry on her, cry for her. When the tealette finally lifted her head, eyes shining, she didn't need to translate anything- without hesitation she pressed her lips against Miku's and kissed her, letting it speak for her. The smile when Miku pulled away was just as bright as any before, if not brighter.

And now they are here. She lies next to the woman she loves, watching her rest. The peace and happiness apparently reflect even in her slumber, a wide smile on her face. She's stopped remembering, focusing on the present, on her Miku.

She whispers, "I love you." into the girl's ear, knowing that she'd understand.

* * *

 _And with that, we've reached 39!_

 _That means something... slightly longer for the next. Hopefully you'll, uh, look forward to it!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	40. Really?

_Oh, God, how I procrastinate._

 _This was supposed to be done like two months ago but I, ah, underestimated volunteer work and school and my scheudle's vast dislike for free time. Bad excuses, really really sorry to anyone who waited._

 _Anyway, here it is! I tried something new this time, but I hope you guys will like it anyway!_

 _Warning: Mild hints and innuendo in later parts. Avert thy eyes, children._

* * *

This is always the best, yet worst part of the day.

She lies there, trying to relax her body under the sheets, trying to relax her grip on the bed sheet. No turning over, face away from the lights and she tries to fall asleep quickly enough-

The water stops, the light flickers off; always 7 steps to the bed, and Luka eases into the bed next to her.

Damn, she's warm.

She tries not to fidget; she doesn't want to shift too close, but then she does want to move too far away-

"G'night, 'ku."

"A-ah, you too, Luka."

She shouldn't be this... Whatever this was. Really. It's been near 14 years and it should be habit by now. It is habit.

Just habit, nothing more.

Her best friend always falls asleep quickly and soundly-

"Haah."

She tenses for no good reason as Luka yawns. Then again when a hand finds its way around her, loose hold like that of every night.

Just a habit.

If she closes her eyes now she can practically imagine how this must look. Luka, her arm around her best friend, cuddling as she's done so often in the past since they were kids. The image of close friends.

God, it hurts.

* * *

"-o I was thinking we could buy these materials from the shop, and then scrounge some stuff from around our hous-"

"ただ今- Oh?"

Rin looks up from the diagram as Luka spots them, waves even as she nudges her brother.

"Miku, Rin, Len- Len?" She stifles a laugh at the boy's expression.

"U-uh, hello! We're, uh, doing a project- Are we bothering you? If we are, we-"

"It's fine. Miku, what're we using for dinner tonight?"

"Ah, there's still the chicken and the tuna; Should be enough for four if we use the new bag of rice."

"You doing the leeks?"

"Of course I'm doing the leeks." There's really no point in stifling the irrational, usual smile.

"Alright."

She turns back to the twins and the annexes on the table-

"W-what're you smiling at!" The boy's face hasn't quite lost its red.

* * *

"Ah, hel-"

"Luka?" She looks up, winces at the rasping cough.

"E-" Another gasp-

She reaches into her bag, whips out the EpiPen, reaches under the table and injects the medicine.

Thankfully it works and Luka's face stops turning redder.

"A-ahhh. Hah..."

"Geez. Sesame oil again..."

"T-thanks..."

She sighs, flopping back in her seat.

"... When did you start carrying one again?"

"Since that day you forgot where it was in your bag."

"Oh. Right. Thanks, 'ku."

* * *

"Miku, want to hang out after school?"

"Uh..." She scratches her head as Gumi looks at her. "That'd be nice, but-"

"-her project group's coming over to-"

"-rush the last few bits, since it's like-"

"-due tomorrow, and this one's-" Luka swats her head lightly-

"-Ow. I procrastinated- Ow!- Again."

The green-haired girl blinks. "Right. Uh. Another time, then."

* * *

She leans forward and swallows the spoon's contents, her gaze unwavering from the notes in hand.

Another spoonful, she repeats her previous action.

"Uh."

She looks up. "Yeah?"

"Is, uh, are..."

Luka looks as confused as her, and Lily's just... why the heck is she grinning?

"Yes, it's normal enough." Rin sighs. "Stop staring and eat."

"R-right."

Beside her, her friend shrugs, lifting the spoon again and she returns to her notes-

"I'm gonna, uh, go out on a limb here and be the child here; swapping spit?"

"Lily, I pegged you as more mature."

The oldest Kagamine barrels on. "So, when's the real kiss going to be?"

She coughs, fed miso soup going down the wrong way.

"We-"

"N-never. It's not like that. Right?" Luka looks at her.

"Y-yeah."

* * *

"Uh."

"Yeah?"

"That's, ah, my shirt. Not yours."

"Oh. Right." Luka blinks. "No wonder it was a little tight. Shall I-"

"Nah. It's not a bad thing." She hurriedly makes for the bed as she feels her cheeks heat up; she shouldn't have looked, she knew she shouldn't have. She should probably stop peeking from behind the pillow covering her face.

"If you say so." The girl yawns- how in hell is that attractive, brain- and stretches, and she- well, she stares as the shirt clings to the full, ridiculously mature figure and accentuates-

"Mmm?"

"A-ah, nothing."

Luka looks at her.

"Really."

"Alright. G'night, 'ku."

Suddenly her lack of, well, chest size, doesn't seem that bad. Now it seems worse.

* * *

"..."

"Mmm?"

She stifles the yawn, forcing herself to sit up straighter.

"Tired?"

"No... Kinda."

Luka's frame shakes a bit as she chuckles. "Sleep then."

"But your stop's less than 10 away."

"It'll be fine, catch some sleep." The pinkette gently pries the coursework away from her hands and tucks it at her side, before scooting closer to her. "Here, put your head on my shoulder."

"Okay..."

Her head comes to rest and her eyelids fall shut.

"-iku."

"... Mmm."

"-ke up, love."

Her eyes snap open. "Whuh?"

"It's your stop, 'ku." Luka blinks, patient smile on her face. "C'mon, the driver won't wait much longer."

"O-oh. Thanks." She stuffs the work back into her satchel. "Wait, I told you bef-"

"Someone has to wake you up."

"... Sorry."

"For? It's fine. Now, let's get going before the bus does."

She stands, waits for the pinkette before waving goodbye as she makes for the return trip.

* * *

"Let me guess. She's your date."

"Kinda."

Lily sighs good-naturedly, pats her back- God, she's gotten stronger- "What's the reason this time?"

Nothing's changed. "Y'know. Convenient. Trustable. Better than the alternatives."

"Geez. You girls need to find boys. Or girls."

"Lily!"

"I still have that cute old video, and you sure didn't look like you thought women were too bad~"

"Ugh." She'd been 10 when the "marriage" had happened. 10.

She hadn't changed at all, had-

"Miku!"

"Yeah...?"

Luka- face flushed and sweaty, hair ever so slightly dishevelled, and that grin-

"Come on, dance!"

"Wha-!"

And so she was swept up by the ridiculously energetic whirlwind that was Luka.

* * *

"There's lipstick on your face. I, uh, think that's mine."

"Yeah. 'bout that..."

"Must have been pretty drunk last night, both of us." The woman laughs, and she has to remind herself to stop staring, stop remembering, stop imagining.

Only one of us, she thinks.

* * *

"What do you think of, well, marriage?"

"Ah?" When she turns her friend is... Flushed. "Why?"

"Well... Just a idle thought."

"As in the official ritual, or the symbolic exchange?"

"Don't you Philosophy class me now."

"So..."

"Fine, the latter. Your thoughts?"

"Well... I've heard it's like, well, having a sleepover with your best friend. Everyday." She swears she's as red as Luka.

"That'd... be nice, wouldn't it?"

"I-I mean, it's probably not going to be as nice as it sounds, like there's going to be arguments and fights and... well, stuff."

Luka's staring at the blank wall.

"Luka?"

"A-ah? Oh. Yeah."

"You... Have anyone in mind? Yet?"

"Um..."

"Not any of the guys that..."

"No, of course not." Luka snorts, and the mood lightens. "They were arses."

"But still, there has to be someone..."

"Well... Not yet." The pinkette purses her lips.

* * *

"Who's that?"

"This is, well, Geinin."

"'ello." She resists the urge to flinch as the well dressed man drawls. "Nice to meet you."

"And he's from?"

"Physics class. I, uh-"

"It's fine with me." It was supposed to be. "Going out now?"

"Ye-Yeah, to the-"

"Me and her, we're going to the club. You want in?"

"Eh, no. Can't. Tests." Definitely not because she didn't want her chest to try and bleed further.

"Right then. You ready?"

"Yep. See you, Miku." Luka waves and she returns it as the door closes.

* * *

"Hey, Miku." It hurts to hear the hurt, especially when she tried to hide it.

"What happened? Where's- the other guy?"

"Ah, you know. The usual."

"Another?"

"Yeah. He was an ass in the end." Luka shrugs her soaked jacket, shirt off. "Really should stop."

"Luka..." She takes her friend's hand, blinking the sleep out of her eyes quickly even as she sits up from the bed. "It's not your fault."

"W-" The girl closes her eyes, squeezes her hand. "Y-yeah, I guess."

"C'mere." She scoots over to make space for her, pinkette easing onto the bed.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"It's 3 am, and here I am waking you up again."

"Nah. It's your turn, remember?"

Her friend sighs, leaning against the headboard. "He was an arse."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So Len's back on your potential list of courters? There's a spot now."

It gets warmer when Luka laughs softly. "Not yet."

"What about-"

"It's way too early to get back into this topic." Mirth in the pinkette's tone and eyes. Happy.

"It's never too early! C'mon, what about..."

* * *

"You... Want to... What?"

"It's just to experiment."

"Practice. That."

"Y-yeah."

"You found someone?" Luka sounds... sad.

"No, no, I, uh- I just wanna know. How it feels. When you- when we're sober."

"And you ask me because..."

"Well, you're my... friend."

"Makes sense. I... I've never done this before. In a way."

"Drunk stuff?"

"Not... Not with anyone but you. No."

"Oh." Why does she feel warm? "Me too."

Luka watches her, azure eyes wide and legs tucked in as she scoots forward.

"So..."

"Just to... just to try."

'Yeah."

The pinkette bites her lip. "O-okay. Let's do it."

Closer.

Intoxicating scent.

Luka's eyes close.

She leans forward. One last inch.

She's kissing Luka. Her best friend.

God, the taste is sweeter than she could've ever imagined.

She delves hesitantly; tongue rasps against lip, then roof and Luka shudders. Her hand's woven itself into soft silken pink; scent of lavender, blossoms.

"Luka..." She breathes against the pinkette's skin, before resealing her mouth over the pounding pulse and-

"S-stop."

Luka pulls away, flushed, gasping. And she... wants.

"Luka-"

"Th-that's enough. I- i can't do this." Fear. "Not to you."

It hurts.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"A... Fight."

"Your fights have never lasted this long."

She knows that better than anyone; the weight and burns lingered.

Rin looks at her, hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"I... I did something. I shouldn't have. To her." No, no choking here. "I-I want to talk to her. I..."

"But you can't. Right?"

"Y-yeah. I... I don't know, I- I've gotten so used to-"

"Sis! Did you see- Oh, Miku! Was just looking for you, what happened to Luka, she's all- oh." Len stops beside his sister. "Uh. You okay?"

"I... No."

"What did you even do?"

"She did something?"

"She says she d-"

"I kissed her. She didn't want to."

"Oh." She looks up and both twins are staring at her. "Uh."

" 'bout time."

"Lily, not the time." The brunette shoots a disapproving glare at her friend, -before turning back to her. "Luka's upset, you say?"

"Y-yeah."

"Seriously. Did you even check on her after?"

"She's been avoiding me." It had been cold last night, with Luka on the other side of the bed.

"You sure it's because she's upset?"

She looks up at the blonde. "What else could it be?"

"I dunno." Lily winces as Meiko flicks a finger at the back of her head. "But it's still worth a shot to just ask. And maybe confess and get, like, closure."

"Lily-"

"Hush. It worked for you, didn't it?"

The brunette coughs. "A-anyway, I doubt Luka's actually upset with you, also."

"Meiko?"

"She, ah, talked to me earlier. Something about what she shouldn't have said?"

"That..." It could have meant what she thought, but...

What if it was what she hoped?

* * *

"L-luka...?"

"Oh. Hey, Miku."

"Yeah, I..."

The pinkette looks... Just as scared as she. Hand frozen on the countertop, tuna set aside.

"I'm sorry."

"E-eh?"

"For- for kissing you. For assuming for forcing- for-" Her voice fails.

"Miku?"

"-or... I'm sorry."

"No, you..." Harsh inhale, wide eyed Luka- "You... Wanted to... Wanted to kiss me?"

Her heart speaks before she can muffle it. "Yeah. I-I like you."

"Like."  
"Yeah."  
The pinkette blinks. "Oh. Um."  
"I..."  
Luka inhales, reopens her eyes. "What."  
"What's wrong?"  
"You mean... you actually... like me."  
"Uh, yeah."  
"But... that..." There's... Astonishment. Disbelief.

It's obvious, really.  
"You don't feel the same way, do you?"  
"Eh?"  
Her eyes lower from Luka's, sliding shut. "I knew it; I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have... I'll just-"  
"Wait!" A hand arrests her shoulder, makes her turn back.  
"For?"  
"Well... Why didn't you say anything earlier?"  
"I was afraid. And now... Yeah."  
"You... Were afraid that I..."  
"Yes."  
"I-"  
"I'm sorry. I... won't speak of this again."  
"But-"  
"Please." She drops her head; knew it, knew it-  
"But... I have to tell you something!"  
"And what is that?"  
"Well... I... maylikeyoutoo?"  
"Eh?"  
"Iactuallylikeyou."  
"...You're tripping over your own words, slow down."  
"I... like you too."  
"Oh."

Oh.  
She can't control the flush of heat running up her face, mirroring Luka's.

She looks at her friend. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah."  
"So... When did that happen?"  
"I... Uh... 'bout two years?"  
"And you weren't going to say anything about it?"  
"I- You weren't going to either!"  
She groans. "Point."

Luka's hands find hers, the pinkette absently reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair back.  
She doesn't want to break this silence. The weight's lifted.

"Hey, Luka."  
"Yeah?"

"What now?"

"Hmm? I... Ah, geez, I don't know."

She laughs at this, light and relieved and the next thing she knows Luka's kissing her.

It's... sweet. Gentle. Careful.

The pinkette looks at her when they part, eyes shining.

"You, me... Together?"

"Of course. Like always."

Another kiss; she could get drunk on this-

"Wait. We could've done this... Like, a long time ago."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Agh."

"Well, it was worth it. No point worrying 'bout it, 'ku."

That, she has to agree with.

* * *

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Len's going to have a field day..." Rin groans.

"... That's a rather mild reaction."

"Lily's my sister. I, ah, got used to stuff like this."

"Oh. Right."

The girl hefts her bag onto her shoulders before turning. "You're sure about this, right?"

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know... there's still time, and you- well, I don't know..."

"If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's this." She surprises herself. "I will not leave her. I will stand by her, through the highs and lows. I've seen and I will fight to stay by her worst, let alone her best. And I will not let her go."

"... You didn't have to give a mini public speech. A yes would have sufficed."

"No. It wouldn't have."

Rin looks at her.

Then cracks a grin.

"Good luck, Miku."

* * *

"I'm back-"

"Oh? Ah, welcome back, love."

Warmth in her chest.

"What'cha doing?"

"Secret."

She wheels around, bag forgotten on the floor.

"Really." The pinkette spares a glance backwards to smile at her, before resuming her typing.

"Kyaa-"

She glomps the pinkette from behind-

"O-oof!"

"Lukaaa-"

"It's a secret- D-don't look!"

She only manages a quick glance before the laptop is hurriedly shut.

"Farewell...?"

"Not telling."

She frowns, imagination running horribly. "You aren't..."

"It's not what you think. I think."

"Then?"

"Secret." Luka stifles a laugh. "Okay, okay, it's a farewell party."

"A what?"

"Y'know, a farewell party. To celebrate your finding a partner."

"A send-off party?"

"Uh, yeah. Right, that was the name..."

"But... you're the partner."

"And I have, like, 9 years worth of planning. Not gonna let that go to waste."

She looks at the pinkette.

"Please?"

"... You don't need to pout, y'know."

* * *

"You're literally the worst." She huffs as her breath returns.

"Mmm? Why's that?" Luka leans back up, tongue flickering to lick her own fingers and she shudders despite herself.

"Always making me..."

"Hey, I like hearing you. You're fine, right?" The pinkette moves to her side, azure eyes lidded.

"Please. You're not that good."

"You sure?" Ooh, that cheeky smirk has her. "I could always-"

"Nope. Remember, neighbours."

"If you could have not screamed, maybe they wouldn't have complained?"

She grumbles, despite the smile inching onto her face. "It's not fair. How are you so good?"

"Sure, it isn't. And your buttons are easy to find." Luka pauses. "Want your turn now?"

"Yeah. Otherwise I'll never get it."

Luka laughs and she grabs ahold the pinkette's legs before going down.

* * *

This is always the worst, and the best part of her day.

Partially because she'll never be able to beat the pinkette in this aspect.

"G'night, 'ku."

"You too, love."

Luka's arms wrap around her loosely, familiar and tender.

She presses herself forwards, body fitting against the other.

Luka's eyes remain fixed on hers.

"..."

"Mmm?"

Her body tries to yawn and laugh at the same time; laugh wins. "For once, would you let me sleep second?"

"Mmm... Nah."

"I never get to see you fall asleep."

"Close your eyes and you'll find out."

"But I'll fall asleep."

"And I'll get to see you fall asleep."

Luka smiles and looks so... Happy.

She acquiesces, snuggling into her friend.

"Mmm?"

"Love you, Luka."

"Love you too, Miku."

A dream, she decides, that's available when you wake is the best kind.

Maybe one day she'll take it for granted.

* * *

 _A bit longer than usual, but I hope it was good enough!_

 _As per usual, thanks for reading!_


	41. New Year

_I, uh, am very disappointed in myself? Sorry._

 _It's almost my New Year, so. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed._

* * *

"-Thanks for having us!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Thanks for coming, you two!"

"Goodnight, y'all!"

The twins wave, silhouettes against the warm yellow as they close the door.

"Fun, right?"

"Mmm. It was as you said."

"Of course." Miku grins and her heartbeat stutters.

The street is near empty, with only the stray salaryman hurrying home in their small Suzukis. A gentle, dying chill to end the night.

"So."

"Hmm?"

"Day before a new year, eh?"

"They call it New Year's Eve, I think."

"But a eve comes after a morning, not before, doesn't it?"

"That is true. But I do not think it works like that."

"Egh."

She tucks her hair back into her hood. "Tomorrow is a new year."

"Yep. I said that already." Her tealette pats her arm. "Can you believe it though?"

"That the year is ending? Yes."

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I mean. It's been, y'know, a whole year."

"So it has, little 'ku."

"It's been almost a year too. For us."

"Two months and 13 days to go."

"You're keeping count!"

"Naturally."

Her arm gets a extra weight, as a coat with a attached person clings onto it. "D'aww."

"You're welcome."

"But still, almost a year..."

"We'll get there, love, we'll get there." She pats the teal head. "And the years after too."

"-Eh?"

"What, you think I'd let you go?"

"... I'll hold you to that."

She can practically feel the crimson cheeks burning into her skin.

"Naturally."

"Come, let's."

Back towards their home, they go.

* * *

"-ppy New Year, 'ku."

"... Eh?"

"Happy New Year."

"Oh. I slept?"

"You did."

"... I drooled?"

"You did."

"Egh."

"Happy New Year, love."

"To a new year, yeah. Love you too."


End file.
